


A New Family

by TheGamerHieikuYoko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerHieikuYoko/pseuds/TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: The Cullens had wondered what had brought them to Surry. Then as they were passing a school they see a small abused boy being chased by a group of big, fat, bullies and one scrawny looking rat bully. As they watch the small abused boy vanishes with a crack. They all understand what that means. They rescue the abused boy that night and take him away to their home in Forks.Harry had woken up to his life as a game in the body of his five year old self. He had no idea what was going on only that maybe he was getting the family he'd always wanted.In my story vampires do not sparkle because I think that is stupid. And they have magic items that allow them to be day walkers.If you don't like this then don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

The Cullen/Hale family were enjoying a day walking around Surry when they came across Surry Elementary school. 

"Come back here, Freak!" 

They frowned as a small boy covered in bruises ran away from a group of obese boys and a boy who reminded them of a rat. The small boy was running as fast as he could run that was obvious and he looked panicked. Suddenly, as they watched the boy vanished with a pop. 

"A wizard here?" Rosalie wondered in a low voice. "Of all places." 

"The child is being hurt." Esme cried, "You smelled the wounds as much as I did." 

"We will watch him if are fears are confirmed we will take him." Charlise said, "I will not allow a child Magical or not to be abused." 

"He's in pain." Jasper spoke, his voice a little strained. "He's confused, scared, and a little smug." 

"Smug?" Edward wondered. "probably because he was able to get away from bullies." 

"Oh, joy, Rose, Esme we need to go shopping." Alice beamed. "Harry is going to need all sorts of clothes, and toys. He's going to love living with us. Also he wants a white owl." 

"I would like to crush those bullies." Emmet growled. "How dare they pick on the poor kid. He looks like a good wind will blow him over."

* * *

**Apperation-1**

"Yeah, I got that." Harry panted, as he set on the school roof. "I'll catch my breath and try to get down again." 

When he'd caught his breath he saved his game. His mind was still reeling over that. He'd woken up two days ago in the body of his five year old self. A blue screen had been floating in front of him telling him that his life was now a game and teaching him all these functions that he could now use. He'd stupidly ask how that could happen and was told it was because he'd had dreams of a maze since he'd been 11 in his last life. He had all the way up until the time he had died killing Voldemort. 

It took him ten times to Apparate down without splinching himself. He'd reloaded his game over and over and over until he could do it. He smirked when he heard Dudley and his gang swearing that he'd been climbing school buildings and was on the roof. So that's how they'd found him in his last life. 

**You've unlocked Accidental Magic.**

**Accidental Magic-1**

**You can control 1% of the magic you use willingly.**

Harry shrugged that off and quickly ran to the swing set to make sure that no one could accuse him of climbing buildings. He slowly began to learn how to swing. His little game body didn't know anything and his stats were horrible. Though he'd made progress in his **STR, DEX,** and **VIT** during that run just now and he was glad for that. He would need to be stronger, faster, and smarter in this life. 

**Swinging-1**

He worked hard as he learned to swing without any help from the teachers. Some of the other kids were getting help from older kids or playground monitors. By the time the bell rang Harry was swinging slowly under his own power. 

**Swinging-5**

* * *

The Cullen/Hale family were not happy when they saw how the small boy was treated. It was just the men right now. 

"I'm getting him out of there." Edward growled.

"Yes, that is for the best." Carlisle agreed. "But we must wait until dark, Edward." 

So that night when the Dursley's were asleep they snuck into the house.

* * *

Harry blinked his big green eyes as the door to his cupboard opened. He saw names above the heads of the men standing in his doorway. 

"Come on, little one." the one named Carlisle whispered. "We wont hurt you. We want to take you away from these mean people."

 _"Why the hell not?_ " Harry wondered, to himself and held his arms up to the man. 

Carlisle smiled and picked him up. They quickly left the house. 

Harry apparently had fallen asleep on the way to the house that they were staying at. He cursed himself for it but when he woke up it was to see three females had joined the men. Harry wondered how big this family was. 

"This is all of us." Edward answered the small child's thoughts. "I'm Edward, and this is my family. My sisters Alice and Rosalie. My brothers Jasper and Emmet. My mother Esme and my father Carlisle. We're your family now, little one." 

Harry frowned at Edward and slammed up his strongest Occlumency shields or at least tried to. He'd never been good at them but he didn't want this man in his head. He was shocked when it worked.

**Occlumency-1**

He smirked to himself as the one called Esme took him to get a bath. If he kept his shields up all the time and trained them then maybe he could master it this time. 

Edward frowned. 

"That's odd." He said. 

"What is?" Carlisle asked. "It's important you tell us everything, Edward." 

"I could read his mind just fine a few seconds ago but as soon as answered his question and introduced everyone his thoughts dimmed and it was a bit harder to hear them." Edward explained, "As if he was actively blocking me or trying to anyway." 

"That is odd but he is magical." Jasper said, " He was very angry and annoyed that you could read his thoughts. He hated it." 

That got them all thinking. 

Meanwhile, Esme was washing Harry in the tub while the child just sat their and didn't play with any of the bath toys they'd bought for him. She made sure to be very gentle as the boy was covered in bruises. 

"What's your name, honey?" Esme asked, as she washed Harry's hair. "can you tell me?" 

"Hawwy." Harry told her.

**Talking-1**

**You haven't talked out loud yet. So this is your level.**

Harry resisted the urge to role his eyes. 

"Harry what a lovely name." Esme said, gently. "Do you know your last name?" 

"Hawwy Dames Podder." Harry said, smartly.

"Harry James Potter?" Esme asked, smiling at him. 

Harry nodded he was already loving this woman's smile and how nice this woman was. 

"Do you know how old you are?" 

"I 5." Harry held up his left hand. 

"What a smart boy." Esme praised getting him out of the bath and drying him. She then dressed him in clothes that actually fit and carried him downstairs. Food was waiting. Harry was nervous about eating but they encouraged him to do so, so he did. "Harry, do you know the name of the people you used to live with?" 

"Uh-huh." Harry nodded. "Atunia, Vernon, and Duddy Dursley." Harry told them.

"Very good." Carlisle praised as Emmet wrote the names down. "Are they your parents and brother?" 

"No." Harry said, shaking his head. "Aunty, Unle, and Duddy." 

Harry wondered why he was the only one eating. When he was done eating. He held his arms up to Esme who picked him up and hugged him. He could come to love this woman as his mother he really could. 

"Mummy and daddy gone." Harry told her. "Bad man kill them wif gween wight. I not possed know dat." 

"I see." Esme said, kissing his head. "I'm so sorry." 

"It okay." Harry shrugged. "You be Hawwy mummy now." 

Harry had no idea why he'd just declared that and was hugging Esme. He really liked her and he just had this feeling that these people would protect him and help him. 

Esme chocked back the tears that filled her eyes. 

"Yes, honey, I will be your mommy now and Carlisle is your daddy okay?" 

"Otay." Harry nodded. "Daddy, hug!" 

Carlisle chuckled and took Harry in his arms hugging him. 

"You are beautiful, Harry." Carlisle told him and kissed his head. Harry smiled at him. "Now, honey, I'm a doctor do you know what that means?" 

"I know Dokor give Duddy shots make him cwy." Harry said, cocking his head to one side. "But Hawwy never go Dokor. Hawwy no get shots."

**Talking-2**

So Carlisle told Harry what Doctors were and what they did.

* * *

Harry was in awe of the Cullen House in Forks. It was amazing! He smiled at it he wanted to explore everything. Over the last few days he'd figured out that his new family were vampires. He had wondered why they could walk around in daylight. Then had sensed magic from items that they wore which had gained him a skill. He'd leveled up his talking as well. So far he was loving his new family. They fed him, played with him, read to him and taught them. Plus they'd taken him out of the U.K. He'd started cackling in his head when he'd gotten on the plane. Dumbledore was going to have kittens when he found out. 

"Hawwy, pway outside!" Harry told them running around the large yard. "Hawwy wike it here." 

The Cullens and Hales laughed. This was the first time Harry was showing any energy and acting like a child. They would let him play until his heart was content. Unless it started raining too much of course.

* * *

Harry frowned as his screen shot up in front of him. 

**Quest: Dig up the Treasure.**

"Wosy!" Harry cried running to her. "Shobbel." 

"Shovel?" Rosalie wondered. 

Harry nodded. 

"Peese?" 

Rosalie smiled and caressed his cheek as she dug into his toy bag and found his shovel. 

"Tank you, Wosy." Harry said, sweetly.

He quickly returned to the spot where the quest had triggered.

**Charisma-1**

**You can get Charisma by talking to people and making them like you more.**

Harry rolled his eyes and accepted the quest. He began digging with his shovel staring hard at the dirt not wanting to miss anything. 

**Skill unlocked!**

**Observe-1**

**You can get information on Items and people**

Harry began spamming **Observe** on each shovel full. 

**Sense-1**

**Someone is watching you.**

He shrugged to himself strengthening his Occlumency shields again. He was rather annoyed with Edward's ability to read his thoughts he'd heard Edward's concern over his shields. Harry was just glad that his shields were working. 

**Dig-1**

**You can dig small holes.**

Harry rolled his eyes as he worked. It wasn't long before he found what the treasure was. 

"What you got there, sport?" Emmet wondered walking up. 

"Hawwy coin!" Harry said, holding the Galleon to his chest. 

"Of course." Emmet chuckled. "I just want to see it. I'll give it back." 

Harry frowned but gave it to him. 

"Wow, you're a lucky boy." Emmet laughed, handing it back. "That's called a Galleon. It's magic money. Good job, sport." 

Harry knew that but looked excited. 

"Hawwy can twy to find more?" Harry asked looking around the large yard. 

"Sure go ahead. Just fill in your holes." Emmet chuckled and messed up Harry's hair. 

Harry quickly filled in the hole as Emmet left. He quickly put his Galleon in his Inventory. What was Magical money doing buried in a Muggle town he wondered. He shrugged and went to find another quest.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wondered why he was just getting quests now but didn't actually care because he'd found 3 Galleons, 5 Sickles, and 10 Knuts before Edward picked him up and carried him in the house because of the thunder and lightning that had started. He was annoyed when he was given a bath but then he was set loose in the house on his own. He could get used to this. Free reign of the house and surrounding areas whenever he wanted. He wasn't stupid he knew he was being watched. 

He explored his new room which was very big and open with lights shining in from the big bay windows. He used **Observe** on everything. 

**Summoner Quest!**

**Summon Hedwig the Baby Owl.**

**Defeat Hedwig and she will become your summon pet.**

Harry cursed he wanted that but he had no magic. 

He smirked to himself and saved his game he then Apparated outside. He began spamming **Observe** looking for something that he could use as a weapon. He finally found one. 

**Legendary Pointy Stick-1**

**Legendary weapons can be leveled up and can change into better and cooler weapons that can level up as well.**

"Perfect." Harry said, and put it in his inventory. 

He was suddenly picked up. 

"Now, Harry, we brought you in for a reason." Alice sighed, "You shouldn't Apparate out here just because you want a stick. I would have gotten it for you." 

Harry was a little annoyed as he was taken back inside. 

"Awice, Hawwy want da sticks dat ppear dare." Harry said, "Hawwy pway magic." 

Alice giggled. 

"I'll get you a lot of them then." she promised. She set him inside the door. "Now go play and be a good boy, Harry." 

"K." 

Harry ran off hoping that Alice would be able to gather anymore Legendary sticks that appeared in that exact area. He wondered what he could do with his stick. Other than poke things. He tried to get back to his room but found out quickly that he needed to unlock a passive skill called Climbing in order to do so. So he kept climbing up the stairs and sliding down on his bumm until he finally unlocked it. 

**Climbing-1**

He felt so stupid having to unlock skills he should already have had a long time ago. He began climbing up the stairs and down again to get levels. He'd max out climbing and every skill he got. 

"Need help?" It was Jasper. 

"No, I wock Cwimbing." Harry told him. "It's a big mountain." 

Jasper smiled and messed up his hair as he continued up the stairs. 

"Okay, be careful little guy and call if you need help." 

"Yep." Harry nodded. 

Harry rolled his eyes internally. Sure he'd never got to be a kid so this was great and all but it just sounded so wrong. He was five years old with a seventeen year old brain. So this just all seemed wrong. Oh, well who was he to knock it. He was getting skill levels and stat points for climbing up and down the stairs and that was fine with him. It was good training just boring as hell. Oh, well he could stay focused on this task even if it took forever. 

He hadn't been able to stay focused on the task. He'd gotten bored after getting to level 20 and had just stomped up to the top step and was now trying to find his way back to his room. He finally found it and tried to get in the door. He couldn't reach the handle. He sighed and racked his brain for any kind of spell that would help him. Oh, right there was that one he and Ron found when they were on that would open the doors of locked shops for them so that they could get supplies what was it again. 

He pulled his Pointy Stick out and sat down trying to think of the spell. 

"What are you doing?" Edward wondered, "Want me to open the door?" 

"Hawwy pwaying magic go way!" Harry snapped. 

Edward cocked an eyebrow wondering why Harry seemed to hate him so much. He seemed to love the others to no end but he always snapped at him and he always told him to go away. Why didn't he like him like he liked everyone else? 

"Well, good luck." Edward sighed and headed off to his piano. 

Harry suddenly brightened up

" _Asperta Ianua._ "

Edward stopped and frowned. How did Harry know the Latin words for "Open Door" ? Was he just guessing? Why was he saying it over and over again? Harry was a complete and total mystery to him one he was dying to figure out. 

Harry's game had told him that he need to say the spell until he mastered saying it correctly. It apparently had a way of teaching him spells. So he sat there saying the spell over and over again. 

**Latin-1**

Harry rolled his eyes. When he finally mastered saying the spell correctly it taught him the wand movement and he had to practice that with his pointy stick until he mastered it as well. Then he had to learn to channel the proper amount of magic for the spell through his stick. This seemed to take forever which Harry couldn't figure out why. He'd done fine with that in his last life. But then again hadn't a lot of his spells been vastly overpowered? Okay, so maybe this was a step he needed to learn. After twenty minuets he finally mastered that. He knew it had been twenty minutes because there was a clock outside of his room and he'd gotten a **Telling Time** skill. He was finally ready to cast the spell. He prayed that his door wasn't locked if was he'd have to learn one of the Unlocking spells. 

_"Asperta Ianua."_

**Asperta Ianua-1**

The door didn't open so Harry stood and practiced he felt Edward come back. 

**Sense-10**

After his fifth time his door opened. He smiled smugly and put his wand in his inventory and went into his room. 

"Hawwy do magic!" He cheered happily. 

"Good job." Edward praised messing up Harry's hair. 

"Go way!" Harry snapped and slammed the door in Edward's face as hard as he could. 

Why did Edward have to look so much like Cedric? It brought back all sorts of bad memories. He shook his head. So he could use magic though his pointy stick this was great. He found the Hedwig quest and activated it. Hedwig as a baby appeared. He thought she was beautiful. 

He observed her. 

**Hedwig**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 2/2**

**MP: 1/1**

Harry swallowed he didn't want to hurt Hedwig but he held his stick up and charged at her. She pointed her claws at him and they glew. He barely dodged left to avoid the attack. He spun and stabbed her with his stick. 

**-1**

So he just needed to hit her once more. He quickly poked her again before she could move. 

Hedwig burst into a card and Harry caught her. 

**Since Hedwig is your familiar she will appear in battle when you summon her but will also stay on her perch.**

Sure enough a baby Hedwig appeared on her perch near one of the windows. 

**This is your summon card Gallery. Right now you can store 5 Summon cards. Say I name you and then the name. The name will appear on the card.**

Harry ran to Hedwig's perch just as Esme came in. Harry pointed his stick at Hedwig. 

"I name you Hedwig!" Harry declared. 

The card flashed and the name appeared on it. He didn't care that he was being watched he put his stick and the card away then petted Hedwig. 

"Good Hedwig." He told her. "Love you Hedwig." 

He kissed her then ran to Esme his arms held up. 

"Up, mummy." 

Esme swept Harry into her arms. Oh, how she loved children. She kissed his messy black hair and carried him down to the kitchen. Harry happily ate his dinner. Knowing that he was going to have to go to bed soon and wishing that he had more time to explore and find quests. 

"Mummy cook good." Harry declared. 

"Mommy cooks well." Esme corrected softly as she wiped Harry's mouth. Though he didn't need it he was a very clean toddler. 

"Yeah!" Harry agreed with a cheer his little fists hitting the air. Making his new family laugh. "She sure does!" 

There was a fight over who would get to put Harry to bed that night. He just sat there and watched. Rosalie won when Carlisle declared that they would take turns and tonight was Rosalie's night. So she bathed Harry and then tucked him into his toddler bed. She read him a silly kids story and kissed his head. Harry was so happy and warm and full that he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Harry was outside happily digging in the yard when a truck pulled up. He cocked an eyebrow it looked like it would fall apart any moment. 

"Oh, great she's here." Rosalie sighed. 

A girl named Bella Swan got out of the truck and walked to Rosalie her eyes landed on Harry. 

"Hello, Rosalie." Bella said, "is Edward home? I haven't heard from him lately." 

"We were on a family vacation." Rosalie informed. "Harry, stay away from the river." 

"K, Wosy." Harry said, as he ran off to dig by a big tree not far away. 

"And who is that?" Bella wondered. 

"Our new brother." Edward informed. Bella looked shocked and appalled. "No, he isn't one of us, Bella. We don't turn children it's forbidden. He's a distant relative and he's staying with us for awhile." 

He cursed himself for his lie. He hated lying to Bella but it had to be done. They had to protect Harry. 

Bella it seems wasn't concerned with Harry she wanted to know why Edward hadn't told her about the family vacation and why he hadn't called her the moment he'd returned. 

Rosalie was quickly annoyed with the girl like always. 

Bella screamed as Harry appeared in front of them. She grabbed her heart. 

"Eddy, I seed wolfy." Harry said, clinging to Edward's leg. 

Rosalie and Bella could tell that Edward was very happy with Harry clinging to him and not Rosalie. 

"Eddy make go way!" Harry ordered. 

Sure enough a russet wolf padded into the area. 

"Jake." Bella called waving. The wolf vanished back into the trees and soon an indian teen came out. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Bella, Jacob, we do not turn children it is forbidden." Edward sighed, picking Harry up. "Harry is a distant relative and is staying with us for awhile." 

"Where is mommy, Eddy?" Harry demanded. "Hawwy hungy. Feed Hawwy!" 

"Esme went with Carlisle back to the U.K. " Edward told Harry. Then looked at his watch. "Crap, who had breakfast duty?" 

"That would be me." Emmet grabbed Harry. "Okay, sport, it's waffle time!" 

"Waffule!" Harry cheered. 

Harry smirked to himself. Okay, maybe acting like a little kid wasn't that bad. Besides his new family was great. He could really get used to this pampering and love.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had to stock his Inventory with most of his breakfast he just couldn't eat as much as Emmet seemed to think he should. He then thanked Emmet, hugged him and apparated. 

Bella screamed again. 

"Why does he keep doing that?" She demanded. 

Edward sighed, Jacob was smiling. 

"He's getting used to his magic." Rosalie snapped. She then smiled sweetly at Harry. "What now, honey?" 

"Hawwy go venturing." Harry said, hyperly bouncing. "Hawwy go sway dwagon!" 

"Okay, have fun but stay away from the river." Rosalie and Edward told him. "and Alice will find you when it's time for your lessons." 

"Hawwy gonna wearn to wead!" Harry told Jacob. "Hawwy can't wait!" 

Harry was about to run off when a snake that was bigger than Nagini appeared coming towards them. 

**Summon Quest!**

Harry didn't like that he didn't back away though. He began hissing at the snake.

**Parseltongue-1**

_"Hello, me Hawwy. You scawing my family. Peese stop."_

The snake stared at Harry in shock and was soon wrapping around him. Harry heard screaming. 

_"Speaker. A small speaker. I am Vike. I am hungry speaker but I wont eat you or them."_

Harry looked up at everyone. 

"His name Vike he say he not eat us but he hungry." Harry translated. He really wished he could stop speaking like such a baby. "Hawwy will ask what Vike eats."

"Snakes eat rats." Bella said. 

"Here eat this." Jacob pulled a dead fox out of his backpack. The snake was big enough to eat it whole. 

Harry took it and hissed at Vike. Vike swallowed it whole and Harry found himself clapping and cooing over the snake petting it. He pulled his pointy stick out. 

"I name you Vike!" 

Vike became a card vanishing all together. 

"Hawwy makes new fwiend, Wosy!" 

"Good job!" Rosalie praised, though she was very confused as to this new ability Harry was showing. She and Edward shared a worried look they would have to call Esme and Carlisle and let them know. 

Harry nodded happily. He loved being praised. He'd never really been praised in his last life. 

"Why did Esme and Carlisle go back?" Bella wondered. "Are they staying? I would miss them." 

"They'll be staying for awhile." Edward replied. "There is some issue about Harry's inheritance. They think his Aunt was spending it and abusing Harry. We've confirmed the abuse that's why he's here." Edward's eyes tracked Harry as he plopped down by a rock and began digging a hole. "They're going to get it straightened out. " 

"So his parents are gone?" Jacob asked quietly. He was wondering why he was still here. He'd done what he'd come to do. Make sure the child wasn't a vampire and that they had no intention of making him one. So why was he still here? He had no answer for the question. 

"Yes, it happened when he was very little from what we understand. Harry couldn't tell us when exactly he's a very smart boy. " Rosalie informed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Esme didn't return having adopted Harry." 

"That would be nice." Edward agreed with his sister. "Then we could make sure Harry is safe at all times. " 

"He'll grow up loved, and protected." Alice sang coming up. "Hello, Bella, Hello, Jacob. Now if you'll excuse me it's time for Harry's lessons." 

"You're not going to send him to school?" Bella wondered. 

"It would be hard to explain his magic use if we sent him to normal school." Edward explained. "We're looking for a school that he would better fit in to and where it wouldn't stand out as much."

* * *

Harry sat in his lessons bored out of his mind as he learned everything from the beginning. He got **School skills** which leveled up quickly do to him already knowing everything he was being taught. 

By the end of the two hour class Harry was sitting and reading a book Alice had bought for him and he was reading it outloud as to train his Talking skill. He was getting really annoyed with talking like a baby. 

**You've read your first book, +1 INT**

Harry smirked to himself. 

"Harry read to everyone later." Harry told Alice. "Show them Harry big boy!" 

Alice hugged and cooed over him telling him how smart he was. Harry ate it up.

An hour later he was having a piano lesson with Edward. 

**Piano Mastery-1**

Their were sub categories for songs he would eventually learn to play. Alice was apparently entertaining Bella and Jacob had finally left. Harry knew that Hermione had had piano lessons growing up and could play rather well or well enough but he'd never really been one for music he sighed to himself and pushed himself to learn. He would learn everything he could this time around. He wouldn't allow anyone to manipulate him ever again. 

After lunch Harry was free to play and quest until his heart was content. He found a quest with Alice in her room. 

**Make gloves.**

So Alice had taught him how to make gloves. She'd freaked out when he'd first pricked his finger. But Harry had just willed his magic to heal the wound and it did. 

**Sowing-1**

**Crafting-1**

**Gloves-1**

**Healing Factor-1**

He was shocked by that last one. Did that mean he would heal any wound from now on? At least when it got high enough anyway. He'd have to keep his eye on that. He noted that Alice seemed beyond thrilled that she could teach Harry something that she loved to do and that he seemed to enjoy it. Really, he couldn't care less about what he was doing he just wanted to complete the quest. He worked for hours on his task and by dinner he'd finally reached

**Gloves pattern 1-MAX**

He cheered loudly as Alice praised his hard work and told him how good he'd done. He really liked it when they praised him. He wondered if he'd always been this hungry for praise and positive attention before. Then he shrugged it off and ate his dinner. Then he read to the family and showed him what he'd learned on the piano that day. Emmet then gave him a bath, tucked him in, read him a story and gave him a good night kiss. 

* * *

A week later the Cullens were at their wits end.

"I WANT MOMMY!" Harry bellowed. "I WANT DADDY!" 

He wouldn't eat and he wouldn't do his lessons he wouldn't even play. He just screamed that he wanted his mommy and daddy. The others were at a loss of what to do Esme and Carlisle weren't do back for another two days. 

"I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!" 

With that Harry apperated. He found himself in town when he reappeared. He began yelling for his mommy and daddy at the top of his lungs while really he was just exploring. He did want Carlisle and Esme he missed them but he was actually using this as an excuse to roam around right now. 

He'd just come across a diner when suddenly he was in someone's arms. He looked to see it was Bella and she was carrying him inside. She sat at a table with a man. 

"Now what are you doing here, Harry?" She asked. "Does Edward know where you are? Alice must be frantic." 

"I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!" Harry yelled. 

"Esme and Carlisle are in the U.K., Harry, they'll be back in two days." Bella said, softly. 

"NO!" Harry cried, making tears come out of his eyes. "NO! They come back now! I want them now!" 

"Bella, who is this?" Charlie Swan asked. 

"Oh, this is Harry he's a distant family member of the Cullens and Hales and Esme and Carlisle just took him in because his aunt was abusing him." Bella explained. "He's been here about a week now." 

Harry was annoyed Rosalie was right he didn't like Bella not at all. He noticed that the entire diner was whispering now. 

"I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" Harry cried loudly. 

Bella tried to sooth him while sending a text to Edward and Alice and telling them that she had Harry and was at the diner. She then resumed trying to sooth Harry while trying to feed him her salad. Harry didn't want to eat he wanted Carlisle and Esme. For some reason his family didn't seem complete with them gone and he was going to be a pain in the ass until they got back. 

The door opened and Carlisle came in. Harry lit up. 

"DADDY!" 

Carlisle chuckled and picked Harry up. 

"Thank you, Bella." 

"It was no trouble." Bella smiled. "Did you and Esme get everything sorted out? Did you adopt Harry like Alice said?" 

Carlisle laughed. 

"Yes, we adopted Harry and also another little boy." Carlisle answered. "Come by later and I'll introduce you. He's the same age as Harry."

"Sure." Bella nodded. She wondered why they were taking in human kids though. It was dangerous especially for Jasper. "I'd love to meet him. Bye, Harry, be a good boy." 

"Daddy, I can read now!" Harry babbled. "and I play piano with Edward, and I dig a big a hole and slayed a dragon and made friends with Vike the snake and I feed Hedwig and pet her......" 

Harry babbled a weeks worth of adventures out to Carlisle.

* * *

As soon as they were home Harry was yelling for his mommy. When he found Esme in the sitting room he smashed into her and began telling her about his week as she hugged and fussed over him. Carlisle smiled and looked at Edward silently wondering where the other orphan boy was. Edward pointed up and motioned to his siblings showing that Rosalie and Alice weren't there.

Harry was shocked when he saw who the new little orphan boy was. 

"Tom!" He cried unable to stop himself. 

"Harry." Tom said, cooly. 

"Oh, good they know each other." Rosalie smiled. "That makes things to much easier." 

Harry wondered what was going on a five year old Tom Riddle was standing in front of him and was going to be living with them from now on? He had thought his life was odd before but this took the cake he was sure of it. What was more was what his screen was saying.

**Another Player has been found. In order to play together you must form a team.**

Another player? That meant Tom was like him? He could see screens and quests and all that too! Could he do that in his last life? If so it explained so fucking much! Harry's mind was racing but he supposed he would have to get used to this. Then his mind settled on an idea. What if he and Tom did team up? What if they plotted Dumbledore's downfall together and trained like crazy? He could see possibilities in this plan. He made up his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked up at Esme and Carlisle.

"Mommy and daddy still love me too?" he asked his head cocked to the side cutely. 

"Of course!" Esme cried picking him up and kissing him. She sat him in her lap then sat Tom on the other knee. "We'll love you both. We love all seven of you equally, honey." she kissed them both on their heads.

"Okay, I go show Tom my room." Harry said, "Then I show you and Daddy I can read and play piano." 

With that he grabbed Tom's hand and apperated.

**Apperation-10**

Harry thought as much as he used the damn skill it should be higher. They appeared in Harry's room. 

"You're a Player too?!" Harry cried. 

"Yes, I am." Tom said, amused. "and have been for a very long time. I wonder how you became one." 

"I have no idea." Harry shrugged feeding Hedwig and petting her. "I died and woke up a player." 

"Did you often dream of being stuck in a maze with monsters in it?" Tom wondered watching Harry. 

"yeah, why?" 

"I used to have that same dream in my first life then when I died I woke up a Player." 

Harry said nothing for awhile. 

"So how do we do this team up?" He wondered. 

"I do not know it is a new feature." Tom replied. "It came with the new update." 

"You talk like the game is a real thing." 

"It is." 

"Then there must be people running it." Harry thought. "I wonder how I contact the people in charge."

**Would you like to send a help request to the GM?**

"Yes, we would." Harry said, to his screen. "I found another player how do we team up?" 

**The message has been sent.**

Harry sighed he wondered how long it would take for him to get a reply it wasn't long. 

**A message has come in from GM Luna Lovegood.**

"EH!" Harry cried. "Luna?!" He then smiled. "I should have known." 

**Harry, just say Party, name the party and then say 'Invite' then whoever the other player is. Come get me I'm lonely and want to play at your side. Love you, Luna. P.S. Daddy wont mind.**

"You have some strange friends, Harry." Tom chuckled. 

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Yeah, but you gotta love her." he answered. "Luna's great a little out there but great. I was happy to be her friend. Now how do we get her here with us though? I can't apparate that far yet." 

"There are few who can Apparate between continents." Tom informed looking around the room. 

"Now what to name the team?" Harry thought out loud. "Oh, I got it.....L-E-G-E-N-D-S. Legends." 

"Why Legends?" Tom wondered. 

"Invite Thomas Marvolo Riddle." 

Tom flinched at the name but guessed he better get used to hearing it again. He pressed yes when the screen asked him if he wanted to join Legends.

**You are now a team.**

"Okay, that's that." Harry said, "So now we're a team so what. You'd better not get in the way of my training and things." 

Tom cocked an eyebrow. 

The door opened. 

"Mommy!" Harry went running to Esme his arms up. "Up! Up!" 

Esme smiled and picked Harry up and snuggled him. Tom walked over wondering why Harry was so desperate for affection. 

Harry did indeed show them that he could read and play piano and he was praised by Esme and Carlisle for it this made him very happy though his good mood didn't last because Bella showed up.

Tom could tell right away that Harry and Rosalie didn't like Bella and he soon found out that he didn't like her either. 

"Tom, come dig for treasure with me!" Harry demanded pulling him. 

They ran off. 

"We are not really going to dig holes are we?" Tom wondered. 

The answer was yes as Harry sat down and began digging with his shovel. 

"Why are we digging holes?" Tom joined him with his own that Emmet appeared and gave to him. 

"For exactly the reason I said." Harry replied. "I've found our kind of money buried around here, I've found a lot so dig." 

So they began digging. Sure enough just like Harry said, they found some Galleons, a few Sickles and a lot of Knuts. 

"What is our money doing buried here?" Tom wondered. 

"I wondered the same thing."

* * *

After dinner that night Harry made an announcement. 

"A baby sister?" Rosalie asked, him with a smile on her face. 

"Yes!" Harry said, nodding. "With blond hair and blue eyes, and radish earrings. She's like Alice! She visited me in a dream! She wants to find us and stay with us and have Alice teach her cuse people think she's crazy." 

Alice nodded she knew how that felt.

**Lying-1**

"Her name is Luna Lovegood and she's gonna be our little sister!" Harry insisted. "She told me so! She did!" 

"I believe you, Harry." Carlisle said, picking Harry up. The boy was red in the face trying to convince him. "But we don't know where to find this girl or why she wants to come join us. You and Tom are special cases." 

"She's like us!" Harry cried. "Like Tom and me! She's got magic too! She wants us to love her! She wants us to be her family!" 

Harry didn't like where the conversation lead after that. 

"NO! MOMMY AND DADDY CAN'T LEAVE!" Harry bellowed at the top of his lungs refusing to let go of Esme hours later. "NO! THEY JUST COMED BACK! NO!" 

In the end it was Alice and Jasper who left and Harry happily fell asleep in Esme's arms though he was sure he was going to miss his favorite sister at some point.

"Our family just keeps growing." Esme chuckled running fingers through Tom's hair. His head was in her lap. 

"This isn't safe." Edward warned. "We all know it." 

"What do you expect us to do with them, Edward?" Rosalie snapped. "Harry and Tom were being abused and Tom was in an orphanage! Harry was with family who should have loved him! They deserved to be loved! They are just children!" 

"I agree I really do." Edward said, "I just think it's dangerous. Having Bella around has already caused problems now we're adding in three human children. Magic or not it's going to cause problems and we have to put them in school that's years here people will start to notice that we don't age and start asking questions." 

They knew Edward had a good point.

"We do need to get them in school." Carlisle sighed. "We can't keep them home all the time it's not good for their development." 

"Hawwy wanna a hippogriff......." Harry mumbled in his sleep. "Buckbeak......" 

He shifted around in Esme's arms his head finding her breasts with that he fell into incoherent mumbling that eventually faded and stopped. 

"What's a Hippogriff and how can I get him one?" Emmet demanded, instantly. 

Everyone was amused. Emmet seemed to think his brothers needed to be spoiled and get whatever they wanted when they wanted it. Carlisle and Esme were trying to explain that he would make them brats if he didn't do it properly but he didn't seem to understand. He was rather hard headed. Rosalie thought it was a good instinct in a father and mourned that she and Emmett would never have children of their own. Alice, Jasper and Edward were on board with Emmet and Rosalie so Carlisle and Esme were fighting a losing battle and they knew it.

"I have a friend at the Magic School Hogwarts." Carlisle finally sighed. "I will see if Severus knows how we can obtain a hippogriff legally of course." 

He gave his children a hard look and they were all quick to agree. 

"Luna......" Harry muttered whimpering. "No play with red heads!" he wiggled around, "red heads bad!" 

"Red heads bad?" Rosalie wondered. "Hmm.......maybe it's an unconscious clue." 

"Maybe one I can feed to Severus." Carlisle agreed.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was in his bed and had no memory of his sleep talking and couldn't tell any of them why redheads were bad or why Luna shouldn't play with them. His mind had of course gone straight to the Weasley's but they'd been his friends so why would he think they were bad? He had no idea what was going on and Tom found the whole thing amusing and kept teasing Harry about talking in his sleep. This prompted a fist fight which was broken up by Emmett who scolded them and put them in time out. When that was over he announced that he was going to teach them Karate. 

Carlisle was quick to point out the flaw in his logic but allowed the lessons anyway if only because Harry had looked so happy about learning something new. 

"This game has sure changed from my last go round." Tom drawled after lunch. 

"Luna can explain when she gets here." Harry assured him. "AH! Here it is!" he picked up a stick. He observed it. "Another Legendary Pointy Stick. One for Tom." Tom took it. "These will be our weapons and maybe one day our wands. I wanted to collect a lot of them but all the sticks I found and Alice found were normal. So we have to use Observe to find out if they our sticks or not." 

"I don't get this update at all." Tom sighed. "But very well."

"Look that's a quest marker over there." Harry pointed. "I havent' seen many of those."

Tom was suddenly wondering about Harry's energy he hadn't been this energetic in their last life. 

They were soon being attacked by rats. 

" A battle quest this is a first." Harry cried pulling out his stick. "I summon Hedwig! I summon Vike!" 

Both appeared and began helping them fight what seemed to be a never ending wave of rats. They were soon dodging and jumping around. 

"Hey, I'm only getting 2 exp for these stupid things." Harry protested. "But my stats are training." 

"Quit talking and keep fighting!" Tom ordered.

Emmett sat back and watched amused and ready to jump in if they got in over their heads but it looked like the four of them were doing just fine on their own. 

**Title Earned!**

**Baby Summoner**

Harry quickly auto equipped the title and kept fighting. 

"Hedwig will have food forever!" He cried.

"Eh, more like a week or two." Tom corrected when they were done. 

**Level Up!**

**You have 5 stat points to spend.**

"Wow, we killed a lot of rats for Hedwig." Tom said, playing the child too. 

Hedwig picked some rat meat up off the ground and flew off. Vike ate some and vanished as well. 

"Oh, right Vike eats rats too." Harry said, hitting the palm of his hand to his head. 

They collected the loot which consisted of a lot of Rat Meat, Rat Fur, Rat Claws, Rat Eyes, and varioius other Rat parts and some Knuts into their inventory. They then wondered what else to do with their day.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape looked at the two vampires in front of him and cocked his eyebrow. 

"Say that again?" he asked. 

"How do we go about legally owning a hippogriff named Buckbeak?" Alice repeated. 

"Follow me." Severus drawled. 

He lead them through the castle grounds well aware that students scattered and that teachers were following and had heard the question. He took them to Hagrid's padlock and pointed down at a baby hippogriff. 

"That is a Hippogriff and was just named Buckbeak." Severus informed.

"He's perfect." Jasper nodded having picked Buckbeak up and was looking him over. "Do you like children?" he was talking to Buckbeak who cocked his head to the side. "Three of them two boys and a girl five years old. They all have special gifts one of them asked for you personally." Buckbeak nodded his head and flapped his tiny wings. A human master! His mommy had just been telling him how lucky he would be if he could find a human master to love him and he was getting three! "Very well, you will be returning with us then."

Severus looked at Alice.

"You are.... _related_ to Carlisle?" he asked. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alice said, sheepishly and handed Severus a letter. "A letter of introduction. We were supposed to give this to you but we were distracted by our new brothers request for Buckbeak."

Severus soon wanted to get drunk. It was just like Carlisle to take in abused children he was worried though he picked up on the part about the girl they were looking for. Lovegood he knew the family name and had met Xenophilius once or twice in the past. Odd man he doubted the man's daughter to be any different. 

"I know of the child in which you speak I've met the father on occasion." He nodded. "I do not however know where he lives." 

Alice had just looked at a text they were on their way to the Ministry so they weren't being overheard. 

"Does "Luna, no play with red heads. Red heads are bad." mean anything to you?" she asked. 

"Unfortunately." Severus deadpanned as they entered the Ministry. "I now know exactly where to find the girl." 

"That was some clue." Jasper whispered to Alice who nodded.

* * *

It had taken them four hours just to convince the Department Head that no they were not joking about wanting the Hippogriff as a pet and no they were not going to eat him that Buckbeak was going to be a pet for their little brothers and sister. It then took two days to get the paperwork done in the U.K. by that time they had Luna with them. 

"Harry is going to be very happy to see you." She told Buckbeak. "He loves you very much and will try to over feed you rats if our mummy and daddy and brothers and sisters don't keep an eye on him." 

Jasper sighed he had a feeling that's exactly what was going to happen.

All in all the trip took four days and then they were stuck doing it all over again at the American Ministry. All in all Alice and Jasper were gone a week.

* * *

"I WANT ALICE!" Harry bellowed. "I WANT JASPER!" 

Esme was beside herself Harry had been like this for two days now and there wasn't anything she or the others could do to calm him down. Hedwig had fled the first night and refused to come out of the big tree until her Master calmed down. Though that might have had something to do with Emmett trying to get Harry to use him her as a cuddle toy but she wasn't sure. Tom on the other hand had locked himself in Edward's room which had proven the smart thing to do as Harry had lost control of his magic several times and blown things up. 

Then of course Harry had finally Apperated and she'd sent Rosalie into town to find him. 

Harry had once again been found by Bella who was trying to calm him this time at the expense of her mandatory summer Health class. Edward and the others had skipped out today and now she knew why. Bella paced the lawn trying to calm the boy.

"I WANT ALICE! I WANT JASPER!" Harry bellowed as she patted his back. 

"I honestly don't know when they're do back." Bella sighed to the child. 

"Where did they go?" the teacher asked rather amused. "and this, students, is exactly why you shouldn't have children while in High School." 

Four grade levels were looking at Harry warily. They were all outside on the school lawn as it wasn't raining today.

"There was a problem with Harry's papers out of the U.K." Bella lied just as Rosalie parked and got out of the car. "Was that it?" 

"We got that part taken care of." Rosalie said, catching on. "No, they went back because Jasper's fourth cousin just found herself homeless after a fire." 

"Oh, yes that's right." Bella nodded, "I'm sorry, I got confused." 

"It's no problem." they were acting friendly and helping each other out but both were concerned for the toddler that Rosalie now held. "and thank you again for helping out with Tom and Harry." 

"It's no problem." Bella replied, "Any idea when Alice and Jasper will be back with Luna was it?"

Rosalie had to wonder just where she'd gotten that name and if she'd heard one of them mention it. 

"We just got a call saying they'll be back by dinner." 

With that Harry was silent he looked up at her with tear filled green eyes looking adorable. 

"Really, Rosy?" he sniffled. 

"Would I lie to you, Harry?" 

The answer was no. Come dinner that night Harry was cheering as he hugged Alice and Jasper. Hugged Luna and kissed her head then sat down with Luna and began fussing over Buckbeak. 

"Is it okay to come out now?" everyone looked to see Tom peeking around the door-frame to the kitchen. 

Tom was suddenly in Alice's arms. 

Severus had tagged along at the "demand" of Dumbledore. Potter was missing and Dumbledore wanted to know if they had him. Severus had thought that it was a long shot but there Potter sat on the floor hugging his hippogriff and trying to shove a rat down it's throat. Esme quickly put a stop to that and gave Harry a bottle full of a special potion milk to feed Buckbeak instead. 

Buckbeak sweat-dropped his little girl had been right this Master Harry did want to feed him rats but he wasn't big enough for those yet. He really hoped that the adults would tell him that and that Master Harry would understand. 

Tom wandered over to Harry and Luna to study the Hippogriff he'd never gotten a good look at them before. He found an excited Hippogriff headbutting his hand. 

"Beaky wants you to pet him, Tom." Harry explained. "He likes us." 

Tom shrugged and petted the animal. It had been well known by him and his Death Eaters that Harry had had an odd way of bonding with Magical Creatures and had always treated them kindly he was guessing that was a trait that had carried over. 

Severus refrained from grabbing the one named Tom he couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking a child version of the Dark Lord. A calm sane child version. Had the Dark Lord had a son? Possibly one he hadn't known about? If so the boy was better off here then back in the U.K. Dumbledore was convinced that the Dark Lord would return and if that was true he was sure to find out about the boy and raise him to be the perfect Dark Heir.

"You say Potter was abused?" Severus finally voiced his worries. 

"Yes, we saw it with our own eyes." Carlisle answered. "I could give you the memory." 

"i trust what you say my friend." Severus replied. "I will give all three magical medical scans to see what might be wrong with them. Then if need be I will brew potions for them."

* * *

Needless to say this did not go over well with Harry and Edward lost half of his music room. Severus quickly promised to repair everything as Edward was beside himself at the lost of his piano. Tom had grabbed Luna and Buckbeak and had forced himself to Apparate into Harry's room he was refusing to come out until Harry's fit was over and the magic calmed down and those were his exact words. 

That took most of two hours and a toy broom. Harry was glaring at them as Snape tried to give him potions. 

"I see you're going to be one those." Severus drawled to the boy. "Very well then." he tapped the vile then Harry's stomach. He did this for each potion. "There." 

Harry whimpered and fled to Esme tears in his eyes. 

Luna was back and holding Harry's new toy broom while Buckbeak sat at her side and Tom went to face his former Death Eater with the courage of a Gryffindor. 

Tom found it rather funny that he was acting like a Gryffindor while Harry was acting like a Hufflepuff, at least in his mind. Though he did find Harry's reaction to being examined rather telling and it made him angry he wanted to hunt down Harry's Muggle family already. He also found Harry's aversion to taking potions interesting while he had been informed that Harry hated taking Potions in their last life he had never been told it was that bad. Was the answer something to do with Severus or was it deeper that? Dumbledore perhaps? That red haired girl the Weasley? Draco had told him he'd caught her slipping Harry potions several times. He would get to the bottom of this. When it was announced that he would need potions too he took what needed to be taken then went to Luna to hold Harry's broom while she got scanned. He had no idea why they were holding Harry's broom. But right now he didn't care. his eyes were locked on Harry who was shaking in Esme's arms. 

Luna had a slight Vitamin problem that could be fixed by her going and spending more time outside. Severus had given her a book and told her to read it she did so with no problem and he announced that the problem had probably been caused from staying inside and studying whatever her father brought home and helping him with the Quibbler. She got off Potion free. Harry and Tom were both annoyed to say the least but were both actually glad that she hadn't been abused.

"Now, Potter......" Harry looked at Snape warily. "Harry...." Severus corrected. "I need to do one more test. It wont hurt and you wont need anymore potions and if you do you wont need to swallow it." 

Harry frowned and shook his head. No more he wasn't supposed to let anyone know about his abuse and Snape was the last person he had wanted to know about it. Of course he knew that Snape had been abused too as he had known that Tom had, in a way, been abused in the orphanage but he still hadn't wanted them to know that he was abused too. Harry lost this battle as well and his eyes got examined. He tried to get away when Snape went to put eyedrops in but he was dealing with an overprotective vampire clan and was held still while the drops went in. 

That night he had used magic to move his mattress on to the floor of his room and had gone to bed without being tucked in. The vampires were hurt but they supposed they understood. 

Harry woke with a start and sat up he blinked and rubbed his eyes. When his eyes adjusted he was able to see Luna, Buckbeak and Tom crawling into bed with him though Luna was leading Tom by the hand so Harry was guessing this hadn't been his idea. Harry ended up holding Buckbeak with Tom holding him and Luna holding Buckbeak and Harry. They all fell asleep quickly with Hedwig watching them from her perch.


End file.
